1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sailboat, especially to a flyable sailboat in which a wind resisting device is able to be rotated for enabling a tail rod of a boom rod to be fastened above the location of a floating member defined at the bottom end of a rotating device of a front support, so a sail is in a vertical status, or the tail rod of the boom rod of the wind resisting device is fastened on a buckle device of a rear support, so the sail is in a horizontal status.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional sailboat, the boom rod installed with a sail is formed as a fixed structure fastened at the center of the boat body, because the structure is fixed and unable to be altered, the sailboat can only provide a sailing function and cannot be altered for being served as a flying craft, so the applicable field is very much limited; moreover, the conventional sailboat is not provided with a structure for preventing the sailboat from turning over, so the sailboat may easily turn over and the operator would fall into water, thereby increasing the inconvenience and danger in operation; furthermore, besides the conventional sailboat is not provided with an altering function, the difficulty in operating the sailboat itself is relatively high, the operator has to be specially trained and the difficulty is so high that not all age levels are suitable for such operation, thus the fun of sailing cannot be wildly provided; the above-mentioned disadvantages shall be seriously concerned by customers and skilled people in the art. Accordingly, the present invention provides a flyable sailboat, in which a wind resisting device installed on a rotating device of a front support is rotated for enabling a tail rod of a boom rod to be fastened above the location of a floating member defined at the bottom end of the rotating device of the front support, so a sail is in a vertical status, or the tail rod of the boom rod of the wind resisting device is fastened on a buckle device of a rear support, so the sail is in a horizontal status, and air bags at the top ends of lateral flaps at two lateral sides of the floating member can be utilized for providing buoyance so as to prevent the floating member from turning over towards any side; moreover, the wind resisting device can be altered according to the requirement of a user for enabling the floating member to be served as a sailboat or a flying craft; thus the convenience in operation and more fun can be provided.